


soleil

by devonthemenace



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 3x01 rewrite, Drug Use, M/M, boy squad getting high, idk i saw the prompt on tumblr and decided to write it, magnus is there but he is never directly mentioned rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devonthemenace/pseuds/devonthemenace
Summary: Someone made a post on tumblr that was like "What if in 3x01 Even had walked into the bathroom instead of Emma" so of course I was like "good shit" and wrote this. Short li'l Evak oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello I didn't proofread this and also I currently have a fever of 101 so I really have no idea if this is good or not, my brain just kept shouting "write the thing" so I had to do it. also I cannot believe this is my first skam work but it is.

Music pumps distantly through the cramped bathroom. Isak is sweaty and uncomfortable, not to mention too high to function. His close proximity to the other boys in the bathtub is tripping him out, making him feel like somehow, they're all melded together like a big amorphous blob of teenage boy. It takes him a moment to register Jonas and Mahdi tossing their bag of weed back and forth past his head, and another moment still to register exactly why.

  
"I'll take it, Jesus Christ." He hears the words come out, and vaguely feels his mouth move, but he can't connect the two sensations, leaving him unsure if he had really said it. He figures he must have, when the other two boys begin arguing about leaving it with him. Moments after they've settled and Mahdi has been convinced, some girl walks into the bathroom.

  
"What are you doing?" Jonas asks, coming off as a little too paranoid for Isak's liking. "Shut the door."

  
"I have to pee," she replies, matter of fact.

  
"Well, then shut the door right now."

  
After that, Isak stops paying attention. After the girl, walks in a boy. He must be six and a half feet tall. He starts to say something about how boring the party is, how that girl shouldn't have left him alone. His words go in one ear and right out the other, because all Isak can focus on right now is this guy's face. It's maybe the most beautiful face on the planet. He looks like if James Dean had a child with the actual sun. The girl he's talking to must say something funny, because his already beautiful face breaks out into a smile that is downright painful to look directly at. It's at this moment that Isak realizes that he's probably staring. Then, he wonders how long he's been staring. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows it's only been a few seconds, but the drugs clouding his brain tell him he's been looking at this boy for his whole life, like the Earth only began when his eyes fell on him.

  
"Hello." Is what he says to break the silence, and it comes out a lot softer than he'd intended it to. The tallest and most beautiful boy in the world, however, doesn't look at Isak. He's busied himself with rifling through the medicine cabinet. So, he tries something else.  
"You know what you remind me of? The sun."

  
That seems to work, as the other boy looks up and quirks his eyebrow as if to ask 'what the fuck?'.

  
"Your face, it's so... Bright. And high up." He almost thinks he hears a laugh from behind him, though his mind has forgotten that there is anyone in the room apart from him and Mr. Human Sunshine. "I'm Isak."

  
"Even," he offers, and it's as though making eye contact with his boy has fried Isak's mind completely. That, he thinks, is why he has absolutely no control over letting his next words leave his mouth.

  
"You're so fucking beautiful." He can't tell if he'd whispered it or shouted it, but either way, the confession seems to suck up all the air in the room. Even just looks down for a moment, and smiles at the ground. He looks back up with something playful in his eyes, and for a moment Isak thinks he might have imagined it there.

  
"Do you know if there's anything in here that's stronger than allergy medication?" He holds up a pilfered box of Zyrtec. "I'm not really keen on having to take a nap at a party."  
He doesn't remember standing up, nor does he remember walking over. All Isak knows is that at some point during the last five seconds, he had come face to face, mere inches away from Even. He pulls a random pill from his pocket. He isn't sure what it is or what it does, if anything at all. Still, he places it on the tip of his tongue and holds it there, raising his eyebrows in unspoken invitation. If the other boy seems hesitant to take a pill from a stranger, Isak doesn't notice. All he notices is the warmth of Even's tongue in his mouth, and the surprising softness of his lips against his own. He feels their faces melt together, like how he had felt in the bathtub only so much better. Soon, his hands are all over Even; under his shirt, in his hair, playfully brushing his ears and tugging at his chin. Everywhere all at once, and he can't get enough.

  
If he had been paying more attention, Isak might have noticed the awkward shuffle of his friends leaving the room, or the door clicking shut behind them. Instead, he focused on the warmth rapidly growing in the pit of his stomach, and the harsh cold as Even pulled his lips away.

  
"Thanks for the pill. Who knows? If it works, I might have to reward your kindness." He punctuates these last three words by tugging at the waistband of Isak's jeans. He isn't sure exactly what he means, but he knows it definitely has something to do with his dick. That thought sends his mind swirling, conjuring up a million different scenarios all at once, the types of things that send all his blood rushing directly to his crotch. He tries to think of something suave to say to get Even to kiss him again, but trying to think with a boner while high out of his mind is decidedly the most difficult thing on Earth. So, of course, instead of trying to be suave, he settles on simpler words.

  
"Can't you just kiss me again?" There's that 1000 watt smile again. Even does kiss him again, though it's incredibly soft and painfully short.

  
"I think my friends are looking for me." As if on cue, the girl from earlier comes barging back into the bathroom.

  
"Even! Sonja is here. She's been looking for you."

  
With a wave of his hand and a quick 'catch you later', the boy is gone. Isak is left, standing dazed, horny and alone in the overheated bathroom. He waits for a moment before leaving to go and find his friends again, and he almost forgets the encounter had ever happened. It wasn't until he saw Even the following Monday at school that he realized his brain hadn't just conjured up the whole thing.


End file.
